Una vez, hace tiempo
by Aruquita
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y Minerva McGonagall no puede soportar el vivir en un páramo sin recuerdos. Será Harry Potter, quien siempre estuvo bajo su atenta mirada, el que esta vez le devuelva el favor. (Torneo de los Tres Magos)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia de McGonagall tampoco. Todo, exceptuando el drama, le pertenece a JK_

 _ **Esta historia participa en la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

 **ooOOoo**

El leve tintineo que producía la cucharilla al chocar contra la taza rompía el silencio. El amargo olor del té de menta llegaba a sus fosas nasales al mismo tiempo que sentía el líquido caliente bajar por su garganta. Frente a él, víctima de los años, Pomona Sprout observaba el relieve de la porcelana con detenimiento.

Poco entendía de la razón por la que estaba allí, en la casa de su antigua profesora de herbología. Pero aquel silencio no hacía sino incrementar la impaciencia en su interior. Carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención.

Los ojos cansados de la mujer se elevaron entonces, y una tenue sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Supongo que te preguntarás el porqué de tu presencia, ¿no, Potter?

Harry asintió, revolviéndose en el desfondado sillón de color amarillo con impaciencia.

—Sabrás además la situación por la que está pasando Minerva McGonagall.

—Sí, he oído que dejó el colegio hará unos años porque se sentía débil… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Pomona exhaló una carcajada socarrona.

— ¿Débil? Tan orgullosa como siempre… Pues no, Potter, no fue porque estuviera "débil", ella estaba… Está enferma, muy enferma.

— ¿Enferma? Vaya… No lo sabía…

—No, supongo que no —concedió ella—. Es una enfermedad muggle y por lo que parece no tiene cura. Ha ido a numerosos médicos, mágicos y muggles, pero nadie puede garantizarle más tiempo del que ya tiene.

—Pero sigo sin entender el porqué de todo esto, ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ella?

—Más de lo que piensas —aportó, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo para rebuscar entre los cajones de la encimera más cercana. Al rato volvió, portando con ella un maltratado diario de cuero negro—. Hace poco fui a visitarla pero… Ya no era ella. No importa lo que le diga o haga, no me recuerda, no recuerda nada de su pasado.

— ¿No recuerda nada? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

—Sólo sé lo que he visto… Y no es algo agradable de ver —susurró, apretando el cuaderno sobre su pecho—. Mira, Harry, soy la única amiga que le queda y sé de sobra que no duraré mucho… Yo ya no puedo ayudarla, no del modo que ella necesita ser ayudada.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué le devuelva sus recuerdos?

—No, no. No podrás sacar nada de donde ya no hay nada, ¿entiendes? Tienes que llevarla de vuelta a sus recuerdos.

—Llevarla de vuelta… —murmuró, masajeándose las sienes—. ¿Dice con un giratiempo?

Pomona asintió, entregándole el diario.

—Pero hace ya años que se destruyeron todos.

—No es un giratiempo del todo. Permite regresar a cualquier fecha pasada pero con la diferencia de que sólo puedes estar cinco minutos en un lugar en el que el portador ya haya estado.

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? —espetó, abriendo el diario.

—Eso no importa ahora.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. En esas hojas había cientos de fechas anotadas con letra pulcra y alargada.

— ¿Pretende que la lleve a todos estos sitios?

—Sólo a los que están subrayados.

Un hondo suspiró surgió de los labios del muchacho mientras dejaba el objeto sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué le garantiza que no vaya a olvidarlo al día siguiente? ¿De qué sirve recordárselo?

—Escúchame muchacho, tú no la has visto —gruñó, apretando la mandíbula—. Vive atada a una máquina porque ha olvidado cómo hacer las funciones más vitales, ¿lo comprendes? Conozco a Minerva y sé lo mucho que le horrorizaba la idea de vivir como un vegetal por eso van a…

—Quiere desconectarla, ¿es eso? —susurró él, interrumpiéndola.

—En tres días cumplirá cinco años de enfermedad —murmuró Pomona, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo—. Ella era consciente de esto, sabía que, llegado el momento, su vida acabaría. Firmó un contrato con el hospital para que, una vez que no fuera capaz de sostenerse por sí misma su vida acabara.

—¡Cómo puede decir eso! ¡Es como matarla! ¡No hay diferencia! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

—Basta… ¿Crees que a mí no me duele? —inquirió—. ¿Quién piensas que tuvo que firmar como testigo a su condena?

—Pero… Pero ella…

—La vida sigue —murmuró, como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma—, ¿acaso te habrías preguntado por ella de no haberte contactado yo? No quiero hacerte sentir culpable, Potter, pero podría haber muerto hace meses y tú no te habrías enterado.

Poco a poco, Harry volvió a tomar asiento, sintiendo en su pecho la semilla de la culpa. Suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello.

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

—¿Por alargar su vida? No, la decisión está tomada. Pero sí puedes hacerla feliz en sus últimos momentos, sí puedes devolverle su esencia y su dignidad.

—¿Aunque ella no se dé cuenta?

—Puede que ni tú ni yo lo podamos ver. Pero sé que vivir en una constante nada es lo que la mata cada día. Probablemente se creería cualquier cosa que le enseñáramos… Pero tú le vas a enseñar la verdad.

El silencio se interpuso de nuevo entre ambos a medida que decenas de pensamientos bombardeaban la cabeza del elegido.

—Está bien —resolvió, poniéndose de nuevo en pie—. Al fin y al cabo se lo debo.

Pomona asintió en respuesta.

—Gracias por todo, profesora, lo buscaré e iré con ella —afirmó, cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero color caoba.

—Una cosa antes de que te vayas —aportó, deteniéndolo justo cuando tomaba el pomo de la puerta—. No olvides llevarte la capa de invisibilidad.

 **ooOOoo**

Harry Potter observó como el helado y lacerante viento se llevaba las bocanadas de humo a medida que surgían de su boca. Acercó el cigarrillo de nuevo a sus labios, tomando una última gran bocanada. Las frías y metálicas letras rezaban " _Clínica para cuidado mental y psíquico_ " sobre la piedra blanca pulida. Sin quererlo, su mano viajó al bolsillo izquierdo, donde el suave tacto de objeto le recordó su existencia.

No había sido muy complicado buscarlo, ni tampoco llevárselo. Es más, la facilidad con la aquel objeto había acabado en sus manos le resultaba francamente jocosa. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que él le daría un uso justo pero, ¿alguien más se lo daría de encontrarlo?

Una punzada de egoísmo relampagueó en su conciencia. Había muchas cosas que podría ver, muchas muertes que podría cambiar. Podría volver al principio, impedir que sus padres murieran y… Acabar con la única manera de vencer a Voldemort.

Suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

 _El pasado debe permanecer intocable_ ; pensó y, amparado por esas palabras, emprendió la marcha hacia la clínica.

Dentro del vestíbulo podía percibir un olor almizcle y agrio, como el que despide un armario aromatizado con antipolillas que lleva mucho tiempo sin abrirse. Varias enfermeras trajinaban sin descanso, portando una mueca seria que rozaba el desprecio. Harry pudo ver a dos ancianos; uno de ellos andaba a paso cansado, apoyado en un andador de metal, mientras que el otro sencillamente permanecía quieto en el sitio, mirando hacia la ventana como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo a la que mirar.

Sin duda no reflejaba el ambiente de calidez que Harry se esperaría encontrar en este tipo de clínicas, fuera o no mágica. Miró pues a sus lados y, al encontrar al fin el puesto de información, dirigió sus pasos hacia él.

—Buenos días —comenzó, llamando la atención del muchacho pelirrojo que pasaba el rato jugando al solitario en el monitor del ordenador—. Disculpe, estoy buscando a una mujer.

—Pues este no es el mejor lugar para encontrar al amor de tu vida, hermano —contestó, esbozando una sonrisa jocosa.

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto por su falta de respeto.

—No me refería a eso, "hermano", estoy buscando a una amiga. Vengo a visitarla.

El aludido observó de arriba a abajo a Harry antes de chasquear la lengua, volviendo la mirada a su partida de cartas.

— ¿Nombre?

—Minerva McGonagall.

—Ah, sí, la mujer helecho. Segunda planta, habitación 324.

 _¿Mujer helecho?;_ aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Gruñó, alejándose a grandes zancadas de aquel sujeto, _Valiente cabronazo..._

Sin embargo de nada le servía cabrearse y Harry lo sabía. No tenía el derecho de hacerlo, no cuando los años habían pasado y, a pesar de la falta de noticias de su profesora más querida, no preguntó siquiera.

 _Estaba ocupado_ —pensó, consciente de que no era más que una pobre excusa.

La puerta corredera del ascensor se cerró tras de él y sintió como su cuerpo ascendía.

—Ahora tengo la oportunidad para redimirme —dijo para sí.

Pero, a pesar de la fuerza con la que dijo sus palabras, nada le preparó para la visión que encontraría tras la puerta 324. Aunque jamás habían flaqueado sus piernas, esa vez sí lo hicieron. Aunque nunca había sido de lágrima fácil, es vez la congoja acudió a su garganta rauda. Aunque nunca había apartado la mirada de nada, esa vez si tuvo que apartarla.

Porque aquella mujer, famélica, esquelética, blanca y descompuesta; postrada en una cama y atada a decenas de máquinas no podía ser Minerva McGonagall.

Porque no podía creerlo.

 **ooOOoo**

Tantos sonidos, fríos, constantes y agudos llenaban la estancia. Media docena de luces parpadeaban sin descanso dejando cifras que Harry no podía entender. El pecho de la anciana mujer ascendía y bajaba, siguiendo las órdenes de un fuelle situado a su diestra, conectado a ella por una mascarilla que le abarcaba casi la mitad de su demacrado rostro.

Tragó, obligándose a ser fuerte. Por él, por ella.

— ¿Pro… Profesora? ¿Me escucha? —susurró, con una voz rota y aguda—. Soy Harry, Harry Potter, ¿está despierta?

Sin embargo ella no respondía, ni se inmutaba siquiera. Decidió acercarse más, quedando sólo a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Profesora McGonagall? —repitió, con más templanza esta vez.

La mujer se revolvió en el camastro y, poco a poco, abrió los párpados. Sus vidriosos ojos se centraron en el chico, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Malcom? —inquirió con un hilo de voz trémulo y ahogado—. ¿Eres tú?

—No, soy Harry, ¿me recuerda?

Minerva cerró los ojos, negando suavemente.

—Te pareces a mi hermano Malcom… Él también llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo oscuro…

Calló, ni siquiera podía llegar a rozar la superficie del dolor que tendría que estar sufriendo ahora su anciana profesora. Inspiró, armándose de valor.

—Puedo llevarla a sus recuerdos, a los de verdad, ¿le gustaría?

Ella lo miró, y un verde opaco chocó con uno brillante.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—Pero no puedo moverme de esta cama. Sin estos… Malditos chismes, no puedo respirar siquiera.

—Si yo encontrara una forma de llevarla, sin separarle de sus "malditos chismes", ¿me acompañaría?

Harry Potter pudo ver como aquella mirada esmeralda chispeaba, expectante.

—Créeme, muchacho, nada me gustaría más.

 **ooOOoo**

A pesar de los recuerdos perdidos Minerva McGonagall parecía no haber olvidado nada del mundo mágico. Por eso no se inmutó siquiera cuando Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo, ni cuando comenzó a reducir todos los aparatos a un tamaño que cupiera en el fondo inferior de una silla de ruedas. Después, con suma delicadeza, ayudó a la antigua profesora a trasladarse al asiento, abrigándola de modo que no pudiera pasar frío.

Por último, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su cartera un tejido, prácticamente transparente. Minerva exhaló un suspiro de asombro al verlo.

—Vaya… No pensé que volvería a ver una capa de invisibilidad.

— ¿Alguna vez tuvo una?

—No… Pero si requisé una de uno de mis alumnos… —calló, cerrando los ojos—. Una vez, hace tiempo…

Harry sonrió y extendió la prenda de modo que los tapara a ambos.

— ¿Está preparada? —preguntó, a lo que Minerva respondió con un quedo asentimiento.

Sustrajo entonces el objeto de su bolsillo; parecía un viejo reloj, con la diferencia de que tenía más manivelas de las estipuladas y, en uno de los costados de la esfera, dos casillas rezaban "año" y "mes"

—Bien, allá vamos… 3 de Septiembre de 1946 —susurró contra el cristal del objeto, tal y como el encargado le había dicho que hiciera, y al instante los datos se inscribieron en las casillas. Sonriente, Harry movió las manivelas y señaló la hora exacta—. Cójalo, profesora.

En el mismo instante en el que el objeto rozó las manos de Minerva las formas comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor. Los colores se deformaron y pronto todo se convirtió en un montón de rayas difusas. Agarró el mango de la silla con decisión y sintió como una fuerza los elevaba a ambos. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentir arrepentimientos de todo esto.

 _Quizás debería haberme quedado en casa_

 _Quizás tendría que estar con mi mujer y mis hijos, disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea_

 _Quizás…_

Pero ya era tarde y la dura piedra del suelo los recibió, haciendo que ambos pegaran sendos respingos.

— ¿Está bien profesora, se ha hecho da...? —mas no pudo terminar, pues cientos de uniformes negros aparecieron a su alrededor, decenas de risas, quejas, lamentos y voces chillones llenaron el ambiente. Reconocía ese barullo, reconocía esa sensación.

—Estamos en Hogwarts —susurró Minerva, anteponiéndose a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Lo recuerda? —inquirió, esperanzado.

—Mucho tendría que pasarme para que yo olvidara mi verdadero hogar…

Sonrieron y el conocido sonido de las campanas del Gran reloj resonó, haciendo que el barullo cesara y todos los alumnos se dirigieran raudos a sus clases. Sin embargo había una niña, de cabello castaño y rostro afligido, que deambulaba perdida por los pasillos.

Harry empujó la silla, acercándose a la chiquilla.

Ella suspiró, releyendo sin cesar la hoja que narraba "horario" a la vez que miraba a todos lados.

— ¡Eh, tú! —exclamó una voz a su espalda, haciendo que la aludida soltara un grito—. Oh, lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Tanto Harry como Minerva pudieron ver a una niña vivaracha, de cabello rubio, rizado y corto y ojos perspicaces.

— ¿Por qué aún no estás en tu clase? —inquirió.

—Esto… Yo creo que me he perdido —reconoció, sonrojada—. Soy nueva en esto de la magia y no tengo mucha práctica.

— ¡Anda! ¡Ya me acuerdo de ti! ¡Tú eres la hatstall!

—¿Hat… Stall? —murmuró, confundida.

—Se les llama así a aquellos en los que el Sombrero Seleccionador tarda mucho tiempo en decidirse a que casa irás… Acabó siendo Gryffindor, ¿no? ¿Te gusta?

—Supongo que sí… Aún no me he acostumbrado a la casa.

—No te preocupes, lo harás… ¡Por cierto! ¡Deberías estar en clase ahora mismo! ¿Te ayudo a llegar?

—Pues te lo agradecería sí.

—Déjame ver —pidió, ojeando su horario—. Pociones, con razón no te encontrabas, ¡vas en la dirección contrario a las mazmorras! Vamos, te llevaré.

—Pero, ¿tú no tienes clase?

—No creo que el profesor Beery se enfade conmigo por llegar un poco tarde, ¡soy la mejor en su clase!

—Oh, bueno, te lo agradezco mucho —aportó, siguiéndola.

—No tienes porqué, sé que siempre es difícil empezar… Por cierto, soy Pomona Sprout, de Hufflepuff.

—Yo Minerva McGonagall, encantada.

—Pues bien, Minerva, no dudes en acudir a mí cuando tengas dudas, ¡un tejón siempre te echará una mano! Eso sí, no te acerques a los de Slytherin.

—Uy, ¿y por qué?

—No quieras saberlo —afirmó, antes de que ambas desaparecieran tras la esquina.

Harry suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Hay cosas que perduran en todas las generaciones, ¿no, profesora?  
Pero Minerva no contestó, y cuando la imagen de los pasillos se hizo difusa de nuevo sonrió, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento recorrer su pecho.

—Gracias —susurró para sí, sabiendo que a quien iba dirigido no podría oírlo.

 **ooOOoo**

El entorno cambió de nuevo ante una nueva orden de Harry, el tiempo deshizo sus pasos y se vieron en el medio un camino de tierra. Tras de ellos se extendía un amplio campo de brillante trigo, el cual danzaba con el viento, centelleando con la luz de sol. Pero, en frente suya, una pareja de jóvenes charlaba animadamente, mojando sus pies en la fría agua de un riachuelo.

—No puedo creer lo que me dices, Dougal, ¿nunca has ido a Londres? —inquirió la muchacha, de piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas. Harry no podía negarlo, era francamente bella.

—Así lo escuchas. Pero, no sé, quizás tú podrías llevarme… —aportó el chico, de piel más morena y ojos castaños. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de apartar la vista, avergonzados.

—Puede… Puede que algún día… —murmuró ella.

—Yo… Escucha, Minerva, hay algo que debo decirte —balbuceó él, armándose de valor para mirarla de nuevo—. Estas semanas que he pasado contigo han sido las mejores de mi vida y… Y no quiero que esto acabe.

—No sé qué decir, Dougal…

—Puede que… Puede que no tenga mucho que ofrecerte… Puede que no sea más que un estúpido campesino pero… Pese a todo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, Minerva —afirmó, arrodillándose—. Trabajaré muy duro y te llevaré a la ciudad, viviremos donde tú quieras y seremos muy felices… Yo sólo te necesito a ti y por ti lo dejo todo… Cásate conmigo, Minerva.

Ella se ahogó una exclamación, absolutamente ruborizada.

—Yo… Yo… —alcanzó a decir. Entonces, presa del terror, se puso en pie—. ¡Tengo que pensarlo! —gritó, antes de echar a correr.

— ¡Minerva! —vociferó el otro, en un último intento de hacer que se detuviera. Pero, viendo que la silueta de la mujer ya se perdía por el horizonte, suspiró—. Por favor… Piénsalo…

El sonido del agua corriendo acompañó al silencio del muchacho mientras éste recogía su chaqueta y emprendía camino contrario rumbo a su casa. Al pasar cerca de ambos, Minerva no pudo evitar el extender una mano hacia él durante unos segundos, acción que corrigió al momento.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? —inquirió Harry, observando su pesar.

—No me casé con él, ¿cierto? —susurró.

—Que yo sepa su marido se llamaba Elphinstone.

Ella asintió, meditando en silencio.

—Tal vez debería haber aceptado… —aportó al rato—. Me pregunto si llegué a pensarlo bien… Ahora no logro entender el motivo por el que le dije que no.

—Quizás tuvo miedo de comprometerse tan pronto.

—Quizás… Sea como fuere, todo habría sido muy diferente… Quién sabe si me habría gustado aquella vida.

—Sinceramente, profesora, no le pega la vida rural.

—No… Pero parecía francamente enamorada —murmuró, pensativa—. Sabes, si de algo me alegro es de haber olvidado el dolor del desamor… Tuvo que ser horrible.

 **ooOOoo**

El escenario se transformó por tercer vez, y Harry tuvo dos segundos para apartar la silla una vez tocado el suelo para impedir que lees arrollaran un tropel de magos. Se hicieron a un lado, observando aquel frente de guerra; donde decenas de haces de luces chocaban entre sí, generando chasquidos, explosiones e incendios.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —farfulló él, preocupado porque alguno de los hechizos pudiera empeorar la ya de por sí precaria salud de la anciana profesora—. Tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí y buscar un escondite hasta que pasen los cinco minu…

—Espera, creo que ahora va a pasar algo —aportó ella, interrumpiéndolo

Harry calló, aguantando la respiración durante aquellos interminables segundos de silencio. Ni un solo movimiento, ni una varita ni hechizo se vislumbrara. Entonces, un grito fuerte y potente irrumpió la nada.

— ¡Muerte a Voldemort!

Cuatro rayos rojos atravesaron el cielo, como si se tratara de furiosos cohetes, y se dirigieron sin clemencia sobre la otra parte de la plaza ruinosa, levantando suelo, rocas y varias túnicas negras.

—Impresionante —murmuró Harry, anonadado.

Los mortífagos, que debían ser unos cuatro, huían de las explosiones que no cesaban de llegar. Y, cuando la última nube negra se evaporó en el horizonte, varias personas se unieron en una exclamación de júbilo.

— ¡Corred cobardes! ¡Id a esconderos a la faja del Señor Tenebroso! —rugió un hombre de cabello castaño y hombros anchos, tambaleándose sobre la pila de escombros.

— ¡Alastor, estás herido! —dijo con reproche una voz femenina tras de él.

— ¡Vamos, Dorcas! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

—No puede ser… ¿Ese es Ojoloco Moody? —increpó Harry entre susurros; incapaz de creer que aquel hombre de rostro anguloso y complexión fuerte pudiera ser el fallecido auror.

—Déjale que disfrute, ¡puede que mañana esté muerto! —carcajeó una tercera voz.

—Tú siempre tan optimista, Gideon…

—Realista, Dorcas, no confundas conceptos.

Sin embargo la discusión quedó acallada por la llegada de una luz plateada que, posándose sobre el suelo, se metamorfoseó en un bello fénix.

—Misión cumplida. La línea de retaguardia ha caído. No hay heridos. Regresar al cuartel —proclamó el animal con un tono grave y pausado.

—Ya lo habéis oído, en marcha —ordenó una nueva voz, más femenina pero no por ello menos dura. Una mujer, cuyos dedos aún agarraban con fuerza la varita, alzó sus ojos verdes al cielo—. Puede que podamos llegar al traslador antes de la cena.

—Oye, Minerva, ¿no era hoy tu cumpleaños?

—No me lo recuerdes, Dorcas —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Minerva! ¡Hay que celebrar que hoy cumples treinta y ocho años de patear mortífagos!

—Las fechas no son lo tuyo, Alastor. Llevamos sólo tres años pateando mortífagos, técnicamente —comentó Gideon.

—Todo es ponerse puntilloso… ¡Venga, que a este paso perderemos el traslador!

Ante el recordatorio de Moody, todos se pusieron en marcha. Harry pudo observar que, aun estando heridos y cansados tanto física como mentalmente sonreían. Sin querer la imagen del ejército de Dumbledore vino a su mente y él también esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿la guerra te produce buenos recuerdos? —preguntó Minerva.

—No todo fue malo, siempre tuve gente que cuidó de mí y en quien confiar… ¿Y usted?

—Me anima saber que pateé a muchos mortífagos.

—Es bueno saberlo sí —concedió, dejando escapar unas cuantas carcajadas. Las formas se difuminaron de nuevo y el tiempo volvió a correr.

— ¿Sabes algo, muchacho? Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que debes de ser algún tipo de ángel de la guardia… O puede que esté soñando y nada de esto sea real.

—Seguiría siendo un buen sueño, ¿no?

—De los mejores que he tenido.

 **ooOOoo**

Por primera vez aterrizaron en una estancia de cuatro paredes, sin hechizos ni alumnos deambulando. El débil crepitar de la chimenea era lo único que interrumpía los sollozos lastimeros y constantes de una mujer que, arrebujada en el cómodo sillón de felpa, no dejaba de exhalar hipidos.

Frente a ella y con una mirada paciente y amable un hombre de pelo entrecano guardaba silencio, esperando a que la congoja amainase.

—Mírame, una mujer de mi edad sollozando como si fuera una estúpida quinceañera —balbuceó, sonriendo con tristeza—. ¿No lo ves sumamente ridículo, Albus?

Sin embargo él no respondió, caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y sirvió dos tazas de té. Después, deshizo sus pasos y le ofreció una de ellas.

—Gracias —susurró, cogiéndola con ambas manos—. Supongo que nunca pensé en que fuera a rehacer su vida… Una parte de mí, la más egoísta, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Albus asintió, tomando un largo sorbo.

—No es justo para él, lo sé, ni tampoco para mí… Pero lo pienso y no puedo evitar sentir envidia… Envidia porque él me haya olvidado mientras yo sigo recordándolo cada día.

—Somos seres envidiosos —aportó, dejando la taza sobre la mesilla—. Por mucho que no queramos el interés personal siempre tiene más fuerza a la hora de marcar nuestros sentimientos.

La mujer acercó entonces el recipiente a sus labios, sintiendo como el calor del líquido apagaba los gritos de dolor que amenazaban con ahogarla. Suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo, Minerva, algo personal? —aportó, mirándola con seriedad. Ante el mudo asentimiento de su acompañante continuó—. Cuando yo era más joven e iluso creía conocer el sentido del mundo. Amé a alguien que no debió ser amado nunca y, por culpa de mi corazón obnubilado o de la estupidez de la juventud pensé que lo que decía era cierto, que tenía que defender lo que él creía.

— ¿Y tú no lo creías?

—En parte sí… Pero mayormente porque era mucho más sencillo según él decía. Imagínate, sustentaba la idea platónica de que los superiores debían de gobernar sobre los inferiores.

— ¿Los hijos de muggle?

—Así es; jamás había pensado algo parecido pero, créeme, una vez lo oí no pude sino creerlo.

— ¿Y qué piensas ahora?

Albus sonrió, jugueteando con los botones de su túnica.

—Al igual que tú, querida Minerva, ambos estamos obligados a creer en el pasado y a amar algo que ya no tiene sentido amar.

— ¿Aunque duela? —increpó, como si de una niña se tratase.

—Aunque duela.

—Parece un hombre muy sabio —susurró la voz de la anciana. Harry asintió, hipnotizado por la figura de su antiguo director—. ¿Éramos amigos?

—Eso parece.

— ¿Y él, ya ha fallecido?

—Sí, hace años.

—Lo siento mucho, tiene cara de buena persona —murmuró, sonriendo ante la cierta complicidad que parecía haber entre ellos—. ¿Aún queda algún recuerdo por ver?

—Sólo uno, profesora —informó, aprovechando que las imágenes volvían a desmenuzarse ante ellos para introducir una nueva fecha. Entonces, cediéndole el instrumento a la mujer, se vieron envueltos en un nuevo viaje.

El sol de mediodía atacaba con fuerza y Harry se sorprendió en sobremanera de recordar perfectamente aquella perfilada y perfectamente cuidada calle.

—Privet Drive… —farfulló, descolocado—. ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?

Mas no hizo falta que volviera a preguntar, porque la silueta de un gato atigrado surgió ante ellos, saltando con agilidad la verja de su antigua casa para acercarse a la ventana. Allí, sustentado en una cuna y despierto, un pequeño bebé de no más de tres años se entretenía tirando de las orejas de un viejo perro de peluche.

—Oh, que niño más bonito —susurró Minerva. Pero Harry no la escuchaba, pues su mirada se centraba en los movimientos del gato.

El animal, habiendo mirado a derecha e izquierdo, se cercioró de que el coche de los Dursley no estaba y con él, ninguno de ellos. Observó que una mujer entrada en años, que debía ser la niñera, dormitaba entre sonoros ronquidos y exhaló un maullido.

Al instante los ojos esmeralda del pequeño se fijaron en el minino y, esbozando una enorme sonrisa a medio formar, se tambaleó hasta llegar a su lado.

—Ga… Gateto —balbuceó. El animal maulló en respuesta, restregándose dulcemente contra la mejilla del niño.

—Siempre me han gustado los gatos.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la profesora, recordando el motivo de su presencia. Sonrió.

—A mí también.

Sin embargo la felicidad del momento se vio interrumpida por unos pitidos procedentes de la silla y Harry comprobó, alarmado, como la respiración de la mujer se hacía más y más pesada.

— ¡Profesora McGonagall, aguante! —exclamó, arrodillándose frente a ella—. Faltarán unos minutos para que regresemos, ¡no se me vaya!

Minerva parpadeó, sintiendo sus ojos cada vez más pesados.

—Siento mucho haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo —susurró, con un hilo de voz cada vez más débil—. Tuviste que sufrir tanto…

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió, incapaz de saber si se dirigía a él o no—. ¡Profesora, no se duerma!

La estaba perdiendo.

—Pero estoy… Muy cansada… Y me están esperando… Sí… Me están esperando

—Escúcheme —rogó, sintiendo las lágrimas descender por su mejilla—. No se muera sin oírme antes, por favor… Tengo tanto que agradecerle. Usted cuidó… Cuidó también de mí y yo fui un desconsiderado… ¡Perdóneme! —pidió, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Entonces lo sintió, una mano le acariciaba la nuca con cariño. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver su sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti por no dejarme morir en el olvido… Gracias… Harry…

Abrió los ojos, anonadado, sin embargo ninguna palabra surgió de nuevo de sus labios. Los pitidos cada vez se hicieron más lentos y el pecho de la mujer dejó de moverse.

Lo último que oyó fue un último sonido, lastimero y agudo, y después sólo pudo escuchar el piar de los pájaros.

 **ooOOoo**

La niña observó el nombre que narraba la lápida, con letras negras y estilizadas. En el centro, una foto ovalada reflejaba la imagen de una mujer bella, de cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto y vivaces ojos verdes.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia su padre.

El aludido sonrió, acercándose para quedar a su altura.

—Una gran mujer y profesora, es una lástima que tú no llegaras a conocerla, Lily, te habría caído muy bien.

Ella asintió, acercándose para depositar el enorme ramo de azucenas que portaba.

—Papá, ¿puedes contarme su historia?

—Bueno, pero es una historia muy larga y a menudo triste, ¿aún así quieres oírla?

— ¡Sí, por favor! —rogó, juntando las dos palmas.

—Está bien, está bien —concedió, cogiéndole de la mano para comenzar a andar—. Como toda historia tiene un principio, aunque yo no conozca todos los detalles. Sólo sé que antes de tener conciencia ya estaba a mi lado y que nunca, en verdad, ha dejado de cuidarme…

Absorta en las palabras de su padre la niña no pudo ver que, en entre las flores que había posado sobre la tumba de cierta profesora, una mariposa de alas color esmeralda emprendía el vuelo hasta perderse en el horizonte.

 **ooOOoo**

 _Pues en fin, casi 5000 palabras y no me ha dado margen para redactar todo lo que quería… Pero buena, me quedo contenta con el resultado._

 _Para quien no lo sepa la enfermedad es el Alzheimer, he tenido la fortuna de no vivirla de cerca pero sí conozco a alguien que la tuvo y es francamente horrible._

 _En cuanto a la cronología he situado su muerte en 2020, con 85 años de edad._

 _Además, aclarar que Malcom es el hermano mediano de Minerva y que todos los recuerdos narrados (excepto el de la Guerra Mágica, aunque sí que pudo haber pasado) son verídicos y pasaron según JK... No tal cual, claro, pero ahí está la gracia xD_

 _Pues eso, ¡un besote!_


End file.
